


Happenings at the new Communication Hub

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Communication Hub, Maintenence and check, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Peridot is stationed at a newly built communications hub, to ensure things run right. Things don't go as she expects them to.





	Happenings at the new Communication Hub

>A communication hub stood tall and proud upon a new colony. A lone Peridot was stationed at the newly created hub, performing a check on all the pillars and ensuring messages were being sent to the locations they were meant to be sent to.   
>Rumors of gems going missing while stationed at the new buildings were flying around. Peridot scoffed at the notion, discounting the rumors as nothing more than a way to ensure lesser minded gems stayed on task. She flicked a limb enhancer finger along the screen on the pillar in front of her, checking the status of the messages flowing through it.  
>The Peridot's eyebrow raised as she noticed the data wasn't quite right, something was causing the pillar to send its transmission slower than it should. Not enough of a delay to worry about messages not going through in time in an emergency, but the newly built pillars malfunctioning even slightly was next to unheard of.  
>"Stupid Bismuths can't do anything right, useless clods." the Peridot muttered to herself as she began typing away at the console with all the fingers on her limb enhances, the pings of the screen echoing through the hub as her left shoulder gem glinted in the sunlight from the movements her arms were making.  
>As the Peridot furiously presses the screen with her limb enhancer fingers, she thinks she spots something moving out of the corner of her eye to her right. She takes her eyes off the screen to look towards where the movement was, only to see nothing in the area.   
>The Peridot shakes her head before she returns her attention to the screen. "The Bismuth's cloddy work must be adversely affecting my vision." she whispers to herself. The pace of her typing quickens despite her analysis.   
>A snapping noise causes the Peridot to turn her whole body around, her eyes scanning the area that had been behind her frantically. Yet there was nothing there, not even an object on the ground to cause the snapping she heard,  
>"This is absurd! My mind must be playing tricks on me! There's no way something else is here with me, the field around the hub keeps organics and unauthorized gems alike out!" the Peridot reassures herself aloud before she goes back to trying to fix the communication delay, her button pressing becoming faster as she searches for the problem.  
>The Peridot smiles as she finds the line of code causing the problem. Finally, she can fix it and-  
>A chill runs through her form as she hears sinister laughter echoing through the hub. "Oh stars, forget this! I'm out of here!". The Peridot pulls away from the pillar and begins running towards the edge of the hub.  
>She comes to a dead halt as she hits the edge of the hub, the field in place keeping her inside. She slams a limb enhancer fist into the field. "Open you wretched cloddy thing! I have clearance, OPEN!"  
>The laughter is louder now, moving closer as she frantically tries all the over-ride codes she can think of on the panel that pops up. Red flashes and error beeps chime as each one fails, the laughter growing ever closer as she's keying them in. Liquid begins to drip off her form as the last code she knows fails.  
>"Stars no, nonono, this can't be happening!" The Peridot uses her limb enhancers to fly up a few levels before she resumes running. She frantically begins messing with the built in screen as she runs, typing out a distress message.  
>Her form glitches from nervousness as the message screen in her limb enhancers flashes red, "Message failed to be sent" displayed upon it. A realization hits her full force, sending another chill down her form. The message delay present wasn't to prevent messages from going through the hub. It was to prevent messages from going OUT of the hub.  
>The Peridot readies the cannon on her limb enhancers. It's clear to her now that something deliberately trapped her in here.   
>She stands in the center of the third floor, looking all around her frantically, listening for any signs of where her potential assailant might be.   
>The hub is eerily silent now, the laughter has stopped, no footsteps echo through the hub, nor typing, the only sound the gentle hum of the hub and the hum of Peridot's limb enhancers charging a blast.   
>"Found you." a raspy voice sounds next to Peridot, right in her left ear. Before she can turn to face it, she feels a sharp pain in her left shoulder around her gem, the feeling of it being torn out of her form sending searing pain through her form.   
>The Peridot's form releases in a green puff of smoke. Her gem sits in the palm of a large grey hand, jagged white scars covering the fingers and the hand.   
>A tall hooded figure twice the size of the Peridot chuckles to itself as it pulls a bag out from under its grey cloak. It opens the bag to reveal other gems within, a Ruby, a Bismuth, and an Amethyst. The hand drops the green gem inside and pulls the strings tight before hiding it back beneath the cloak.  
>"Four down, six to go. Then my preparations will be complete."  
>The figure leaves the hub with its prize. One more post left abandoned to feed the rumors of gems going missing.


End file.
